


Your Smile Is My World

by GeorgiaTime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaTime/pseuds/GeorgiaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus/Lucy Lalu AU. Lisanna returned before the fantasia parade. Lisanna is mean towards Lucy after her return causing events to happen. Will Laxus' way of helping Lucy be the right way or will it shatter their newly formed relationship and his place in the guild. </p><p>Battle of Fairy Tail - Tenrou Arc. Slow Updates.</p><p>I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters</p><p>This story is also on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run From My Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This story has Lisanna return before the Fantasia Parade, but Laxus still sees the guild as weak.

"Pathetic, weak, fake" Lisanna yelled at a bruised Lucy curled on the floor, as she swung another kick to Lucy's stomach.

She was crying and in pain all over, ever since Lisanna comes back she has been nothing but cruel and abusive towards Lucy. Calling her weak and stupid at first, Lucy didn't seem to take it in that much but when the abuse started, it got harder to keep a bright smile on. She started the fights behind the guild but about a week ago she started doing it in public, on missions, she even started doing it in front of everybody at the guild, but for some reason, no one stood up for her. They only watched.

Today Lucy tried to avoid the guild and Lisanna but she really needed a job for her rent as it was due in a few days, Natsu and Lisanna had kicked her from Team Natsu saying she was weak so she had been doing solo missions for a while now, she only was inside for a few minutes when Lisanna come up behind her and pushed her to the ground. Saying that she only ever complained about her rent and she only could manage a job because she hid behind her spirits. Lucy knew these things weren't true, they were just words but then she started to kick her repeatedly in the stomach.

"Oh look, little cry baby is whining again," Natsu said laughing walking over to the pair.

Natsu had started to follow Lisanna in everything she did, the abuse, the names and insults too

He stopped at Lisanna's side leaning in to give Lisanna a kiss, it lasted for a long while before a whimper of pain escaped Lucy's throat. Natsu pulled away from the kiss and turned towards Lucy's small form curled up on the ground. He kicked her in the stomach again spending her rolling across the floor to the middle of the guild. Lucy coughed up blood as Natsu slowly approached her fist in flames.

"Stop whining you stupid, weak cry baby" Natsu yelled at her before shooting his flames towards Lucy, burning the flesh on her arms and legs. Lucy screamed in pain, blood spilling over the floor, in her tear-filled sobs she was crying for someone to help her, she looked around to guild through blurry eyes and saw them watching, not doing anything. Why are they not doing anything?

Natsu lifted his fist up again, ready for another painful flame punch but stopped as the guild doors opened with a bang. Laxus walked into the guild followed by the Thunder God Tribe. Lucy had only met the guy and his gang a few times, Lucy didn't expect them to help either only watch, but she could hold on to a hope of a chance to run. Laxus and the group took a few steps into the guild before stopping, a look of pure shock written on all their faces. They stared at the scene before them, shocked and confused. Laxus' shocked expression soon turned towards rage and fury, the buff lightning mage stormed towards Natsu in long strides.

"Natsu, what is wrong with you?" he yelled, lightning sparking out of his skin. "You bastard" Laxus yelled before punching him in the face, his fist engulfed in lightning, sending Natsu across the guild hall.

Lucy saw this as her chance to escape and she quickly got to her feet, running past the still shocked Thunder God Tribe, out of the guild doors and running into to streets of Magnolia.

I started running as fast as I could, I had to leave that place, the place I once called home. My wounds were starting to reopen and I could feel it stretch further, bleeding out. It was late at night and clouds were forming across Magnolia. It started to rain masking my flowing tears with its salty drops. I tripped and fell to the concrete street grazing my knee, but I didn't care, I began to run again, blood flowing down my knee. The rain was heavy now as I ran faster, I made it to my apartment running up the stairs quickly and through the front door, closing it behind me. I pressed my back up to the door sliding down to the cold wooden floor, I pulled my knees to my chest, crossing my arms over them and pressing my face into my legs. I began to cry as the pain in my stomach and knee began to bleed further.

I heard a noise coming from the living room, sounded like a window was opening, I could hear the rain patter on my apartment floor and soon I felt the breeze from the cold outside brace my skin. My first thoughts raced to Natsu and Lisanna come to finish the job, to kill me finally. I looked up to see a tall, buff figure shadowed from the darkness of the night and my tears became stronger. It wasn't Natsu or Lisanna, but she didn't know who it was because it was too dark in her cold apartment. But do I trust him? Should I trust him? Before I could answer these question flowing through my mind, I was already on my feet. Tears streaming down my face as I began to run across my apartment living room. I cried like a child would when they trip and fall running to their parents for comfort. I run to him flinging my arms around his waist. burying my face into his hard muscular chest and cried. He placed his arms around me, hugging me back burying me in his cloak, his chin on my head.

I looked up through blurred vision to see Laxus, his eyes were shadowed, but I could see they were filled with sadness and concern. I reburied my face in his chest as my tears become harder. Laxus please take me away from this place.

"Lucy" I could hear softly behind the front door, It's Gray.

My crying continued as I turned around to face the door wanting him to go away. I opened my mouth to say it but firm hands turning me around stopped me. Laxus pulled me back into his muscular chest and into his arms again. He slowly moved his hands so one was on the back of my head and one was on my lower back. I looked up at him with tear stained eyes filled with sadness and confusion at his actions.

"Sorry, Lucy" was all he said

"Laxus, what are you..." but before I could finish my sentence, I felt sparks race through my body making me feel limp. I managed to let out a small scream before I felt darkness consume me.

Laxus caught Lucy's small form in his arms as she fell unconscious, lifting her in his arms bridal style. Laxus was turning around to leave using the window but stopped as Gray kicked down Lucy's apartment door.

"Laxus?" Gray said surprised at his presence but quickly recovered, he looked at the unconscious Lucy in his arms before yelling. "what have you done to Lucy?"

"She's unconscious, I'm helping her" was all Laxus said

"Laxus, let her go now," Gray said stepping towards the lightning mage

"Stay away from her you weakling!" Laxus yelled making Gray jump back with a shocked expression on his face

Laxus turned away from him, Lucy still limp in his arms. Gray ran forward to stop him but fell back as Laxus with Lucy in his arms surround in bright yellow lightning and disappeared right before his eyes.

"No, Lucy! Bring her back Laxus" Gray yelled at the space Laxus just was, but silence was all Gray got in the empty apartment.


	2. Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Lucy from her guildmates, what possibly does Laxus plan to do next? What does he have up his sleeve?

I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light beaming in from curtains. I looked around the bedroom and found it not to be my apartment or any place I was familiar with, I sat up looking around. The walls were a dark wood and the window showed a view of a forest near magnolia. The sheets were dark grey and the room was plain beside a closet, there were two doors on the wall opposite the windows, the bed being in the middle. Memories of last night began to surface and I started to panic. 'where am I' I thought to myself. I climbed out of the bed slowly, I looked down and saw I was in fresh clothes, a plain tee-shirt and shorts, there were also bandages around my arms and legs, I also lifted my shirt to see a big bandage around my waist. I slowly made my way to the door, looking through the small crack. There was a muscular man laying on the couch looking up to the ceiling.

'Laxus' I remember he had got back from the guild after his month-long mission last night and was shocked at the sight of Natsu's flames aimed at me, then he was angry and punched Natsu. I thought I would be safe when I was in his arms and looked up to see him, but then he zapped me unconscious. I started to panic. Did he hurt Gray? What happened to the guild? What does he want with me? 'I had to get out of here'. I quickly but quietly made my way to the window and slowly unlocked it and lifted it up to open it. I started to climb outside when a large arm grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back inside. I looked up to see Laxus and I started to scream and try to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong compared to my weak form. I felt a soft mattress make contact with my back and that's when I got really scared. He managed to pin my arms on either side of my head

"Laxus, let go of me" I yelled still trying to squirm out of his hold

"Lucy, calm down! you will reopen your wounds, I'm just trying to help you" Laxus said in a determined tone

"No, you bastard you tasered me, I hate you," I said on the verge of tears.

"Lucy calm down. I'm doing this for you, understand that" still determination in his voice

"Why Laxus? Why? I trusted you" I yelled tears streaming down my face

"I'll tell you everything you just got to calm down," Laxus said his eyes pleading me to understand

After awhileInodded in agreement. Laxus slowly unpinned my wrists and lifted off me to sit on the bed next to me. I sat up and looked at him, wiping the still wet tears on my cheeks with the back of my hand, I looked up at him ready for his explanation.

"When I saw what happened in the guild, I was so furious I lost control of my magic and almost bet that flame brain to a pulp, Lisanna as well" Laxus' hold onto the side of the mattress tightened breaking through the fabric. "but when I finally knocked her out she wasn't Lisanna at all, it was an illusion mage from another dark guild that had bad blood against Fairy Tail. I didn't have time to sort out what to do with her because I quickly went to search for you to see if you were all right. Once I found you, you were in your apartment, badly hurt, crying. It hurt me so much to see you that way then you ran into my arms, I wanted to make it better, to take away the pain that they caused." He moved his hand to cup her cheek as tears began to flow at the memories, wiping them away with his thumb. "Then Gray was at your door asking for you, I didn't want you to see him, scared it would hurt you again but by doing what I did, I guess I ended up the bad guy yet again." He slowly let his hand fall back to his side looking away from her teary eyes to look at the floor. "The old man, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, everyone in Fairy were too weak to stand up to Natsu and the illusion of Lisanna, They were too weak to protect you. The old man has decided to let enemies from Phantom Lord into the guild THE VERY PEOPLE THAT HAVE TORTURED YOU." Laxus yelled in rage standing to his feet still not looking towards her. "I am planning to change that, I was going to wait till I was master of the guild before I did this, but it can't wait any longer."

"What are you planning to do, Laxus?" Lucy asked, Laxus finally turned to Lucy looking her in the eye with pure determination

"I plan to make the guild stronger, I will do a great battle to determine the strongest in the guild and I will take over the guild so no one can ever hurt you ever again, Lucy. With my team, we can make sure you're safe from every threat and every enemy. I wasn't able to protect you from Phantom Lord, but I will make sure that never happens again. I will start an ultimate test, The Battle of Fairy Tail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you that the chapters get longer...


	3. The Reasons We Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Laxus reveals his plan to Lucy, what does he have install for her. The Battle of Fairy Tail has already begun

"No Laxus, you can't make them fight each other, they are our Nakama!" Lucy cried looking up to Laxus in a blur

"They stopped being my Nakama when they failed to protect their Nakama, they stood by for weeks watching Lisanna and Natsu hurt you, scared they would get hurt themselves, the selfish bastards" Laxus yelled sparks in his fists

"But if Lisanna was just an illusion then Natsu was just being controlled that means it's not their fault"

"They still watched, Lucy. They watched you cry for help and did nothing" Laxus said hurt in his eyes "How can you side with them after everything they have done?" Laxus questioned

"I-" Lucy looked down not sure how to answer

"Ever since I meet you, Lucy, you have been the joy to by tiring days," Laxus stepped towards her taking her hand in his. "You always had a smile on your face and you didn't treat me like everyone else did. The master's grandson, the lightning freak." He lifted his hand to his scar, feeling the rough surface. "You only saw me, the one that liked music and sports. We never interacted much but when we did you made me smile, and I watched you very day from the second floor." He smiled to himself ."When Phantom Lord attacked I was still arrogant and selfish and you got tortured because I wanted to be cocky, but when I returned after my mission and saw that iron bastard in our guild, I lost it yet again almost hurting Levy." He looked into her eyes, lifting his hands to her cheeks. "But I have now realised that maybe I'm falling for you to much to call it a crush"

Lucy looked up surprised at his confession, the S-class, mighty strong lightning mage, Laxus Dreyar might love her. It seemed surreal.

"Then don't do this, just forget the stupid revenge and just let me be happy with you, because I to think I have fallen too deep to call this a crush, because every day you sent your smile my way and shared your thoughts with me that you shared with no one else and saved me from my demons when no one else could. When I ran into your arms I knew I could trust you and give me warmth to my cold world" Lucy looked up to Laxus tears in her eyes as he looked down at her the same expression in his.

Laxus slowly bent his head to capture her mouth with his. A soft passionate kiss. Lucy felt instantly warm all over as his arms wrapped around her small waist and a hand soft against her cheek. Laxus pulled her closer, if that was possible, as they deepened the kiss.

After awhile Laxus pulled away, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't let them get away with this. I can't lose you" Laxus said a single tear falling down his cheeks. He pulled her closer to him, one hand falling to her lower back one hand to the back of her head.

"No! Laxus don't please" Lucy yelled struggling in his grip

Electricity sparked out of his hands tasering Lucy's small form. She fell into his arms, he picked her up bridal style walking over to the bed. He placed her under the covers. He placed a kiss on her head before turning towards the door.

~~

Lucy fluttered her eyes open as the sun beamed through high windows onto her face. She felt warm around her as she looked into a hard chest. Lucy lifted her head and was faced with Laxus' hard glare towards the entrance of what seemed to be a church. Memories began to flood back. The battle of Fairy Tail, his confession, my confession, the kiss we shared and then him saying he can't lose me before he tasered me again. Laxus noticed my sudden struggle and looked down towards me.

"Your awake, I'm glad" his lips pulled into a smile " I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up"

"Laxus, where are we?" I asked

"Magnolia Cathedral, I'm hiding out here until the strongest presents themselves"

"You already started?" Lucy asked starting to get scared

"Yes, but don't worry I won't make you fight" Laxus closed his eyes pressing his forehead with hers. "You will always have a place in my fairy tail"

"But Laxus-"

"Don't worry. You're safe with me, no one can hurt you now" Laxus said in a soft tone, he opened his eyes to look into Lucy's, their heads still connected

"Just stop this please, I don't want anyone to get hurt"

Laxus let out a sigh, he stood up with Lucy still in his arms holding her bridal style, walking over to a corner of the big cathedral

"I knew you wouldn't agree with this. Freed but up some runes, you should be safe in here once the fighting starts" Laxus bent down to place Lucy on the floor on the left side of the cathedral hall, once she was placed on the ground runes lit up in a square around her, she looked up at Laxus seeing his hard gaze

"You can't make them fight each other Laxus! How are you even getting them to fight each other?" Lucy asked tears forming in her eyes

"I got Evergreen to turn the Miss Fairy Tail contestants into stone. If they don't fight they get shattered and if they can bring a good fight to me I will release them. Gramps will announce to everyone though the loud speaker that he hands the guild over to me once he wants the fighting to stop or I go to him to battle for guild master" Laxus said it so calmly he didn't even seem like the person she meets all those months ago

Laxus stepped out of the runes once he heard an update appear on the rune circle that Freed set up. His face turned shocked for a second before turning back to his calm emotion.

"So Mystogan has joined to fray and Erza has returned to the living, I'm shocked that she could break through Evergreens stone but I'm glad to hear that Gray was defeated by Bixlow, how amusing. Guess he wasn't as tough as that idiot Natsu said" Laxus said with a smirk though was angered at the thought of Natsu

"Gray?" Lucy whispered in shock, she sat against the rune barrier bounding against the wall. "Laxus, there has to be another way! Turning people to stone, making them fight, threatening your own guild members, you will be banished from the guild, your S-class taken away. I don't want that to happen, I don't want you to leave. I can't even recognise you anymore, I don't even know if you're the same man that liked music and was crushed when his father was banished. Where has that person gone?" Lucy cried out crumbling against the rune barrier

"I'm still that person Lucy, you just don't see how willing I am to protect you, even if it means making you hate me in the process," Laxus said glaring at the entrance

"But I don't want to hate you Laxus" Lucy cried

They heard a strange beeping sound coming from the rune circle. Laxus turned to it before screaming in rage and started to pace inside the large hall.

"Evergreen, why did you fail me!" Laxus yelled in anger before punching a nearby column, cracking it while leaving a large dent


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Evergreens defeat, Laxus is on edge. The guild work together to defeat this new enemy.

Laxus punched the nearest column a few times, stopping before it could crumble to the ground, he looked towards Lucy, stuck in a rune cage, eyes filled with horror as she watched him yell and punch at the wall. He felt bad about having to do this to her, but it was all to keep her safe, yet why did he feel like the bad guy. Natsu and that illusion mage hurt Lucy and everybody else watched including Gray. I am doing the right thing, right? If it's to protect Lucy, of course!

"Sorry, I scared you, didn't I?" Laxus said looking towards Lucy with regret in his eyes

Before she could answer footsteps could be heard coming into the Cathedral. Freed walked in with his sword by his side, he walked up towards Laxus before spotting Lucy in his runes.

"Laxus i thought you were leaving Miss Lucy at the safe house, away from the battlefield, i only put those runes their just in case" Freed said void of emotion

"I couldn't risk her escaping and running into someone like Natsu or getting hurt by reopening her wounds, I thought if she stayed here at least i could keep an eye on her. Onto more pressing matters, why are you here and not in the field fighting Fairy Tail like I ordered you to do." Laxus said angrily

"Because the game as is good as over with Evergreen defeated, we can no longer force the masters hand, we have nothing to make them fight" Freed explained

Laxus glared at Freed with absolute rage, lightning spun at his fists as lightning struck centimetres away from Freed, "Evergreen's failure changes nothing, If you won't follow me then leave, i have no room for weaklings in my guild"

"Laxus, you know I won't fail you, but they still won't fight us without anything to fight for"

"Then start phase two if you have to, I'm sure they will fight then" Laxus yelled inpatient

"Phase two?! Laxus are you insane, if we do that we would be putting innocent lives in danger" Freed said his eyes widened in horror

"Are you questioning me Freed? Just do as i say before i get angry" Laxus said lightning surrounding his fists

Freed took a worried glance at Lucy before turning to exit the Cathedral

As Laxus watched Freed return to battle, Laxus turned towards Lucy yet again to see her scared and afraid. Dammit he was the bad guy!

"Laxus, whats phase two?" Lucy asked scared to look towards him

"The Thunder Palace, It comprised out of Lightning Lacrima, I'm going to put them above Magnolia so I can take the whole town hostage"

Lucy face soon turned to shock, she started to shiver, scared that when this was all over lives would certainly be lost

"Its ok Lucy it will all be over soon," Laxus said quietly sitting back down upon the steps to glare at the entrance again.

~In The Guild~

The master grunted as he held his chest, pain sieving from inside, he fell to the floor in pain

"Master no!" Cana yelled watching the scene

"Oh no," Mira said in a panic "I'll go grab his medicine"

"Master can you hear us," Biska said bending down to help him

"Hang in there master," Levy said in reassurance

Mira comes running down the guild stairs medicine in hand, "Hey, look outside you guys"

As Mira helped Master to the infirmary, the others ran outside and looked up to see Balls of lightning

"What are those things," Gajeel said in a rough tone

"They look like lightning Lacrima to me," Levy said

"That means Laxus did this" Cana accused

"They are surrounding the entire town," Levy said

"They may not look dangerous, but they are overflowing with lightning magic, this could get ugly, let's hope he doesn't set them off" Cana explained

"Could this be the Thunder Palace he was referring to" Juvia questioned

"Looks like it, and its surrounding magnolia" Cana continued

They all continued to look at them for a long while before Levy spoke up

"I'm worried for Lucy, after the recent events, and us not being able to find Lucy I'm scared she has gotten caught up in Laxus' Battle, and with her wounds, I'm scared she wouldn't be able to survive an attack"

"Lucy is with Laxus," Gajeel said looking around the small group

"What? How do you know that" Cana questioned

"Gray said after Laxus' return yesterday, that when he went after her, he found her unconscious in Laxus' arms and he hasn't seen her since then" Gajeel continued

"But if Lucy was unconscious then Laxus properly kidnapped her right?" Cana said furiously

"No, i don't think so" Levy said "Sure it's a possibility, but the way Laxus looked when he returned from his mission, wasn't like any way I've seen him before, he looked shocked, vulnerable and worried, I think he might have taken Lucy to protect her, I mean did you see the way he beat up Natsu and the imposter, Natsu is still in the infirmary" Levy explained

"No I don't think that's right, Laxus and Lucy barely meet before all this happened, if I had to guess he has her hostage somewhere," Biska said

"But then why even use the Thunder Place if he has Lucy, why not just use her, we still care about her," Levy said

"But do we? She was abused for weeks yet we didn't stand up for her at all" Cana said

"Because the illusion mage threatened the people we loved if we intervened, I couldn't let Alsack die," Biska said

"But we should have done more-" but Gajeel cut Cana off before she could continue

"Just shut up already about but's and if's, we need to focus on the current situation and that is the Thunder place" Gajeel yelled

"What will happen if they go off?" Levy asked

"Every in it will be burned to a crisp" Cana said

"I won't let that happen" Biska pulled out her sniper riffle "Requip sniper riffle, target locked on" Biska aimed "Singer Shot" Biska yelled before firing upon the Lacrima, It exploded into pieces as the Fairy Tail mages watched

"Wow, nice shot, good thing we have a sniper in our hands," Cana said

"Now all I have to do is take out the res-" before Biska could finish her sentence lightning surrounded her in yellow light, Biska screamed in pain as it struck her

"Biska" Juvia yelled, "Biska! Whats happening?" Levy screamed in worry

Biska let out a great scream before falling to the balcony floor twitching, Levy kneed down toward her sitting her up

"Come on Biska, wake up," Levy said concerned "What happened to her"

"It must be Body Link magic, it must be casted on the Lacrima, If you destroy one of them the amount of magic energy you used in your attack reflects back at you, in other words if we try to get hid of them we will only get zapped in return, risking our lives in the process" Cana explain

"What do we do those things could wipe out the entire town," Levy said

"We have to take down Laxus and fast"

"But how we don't have Natsu or Lucy here to fight, and Gajeel can't get out of the guild anyway," Levy said

"Do you want my help?" Loke said appearing in golden light

"Loke, but if you're here, where is Lucy," Levy asked

"She is safe for now, she is with Laxus in a rune cage, but you need to get here out immediately, I'm not sure how long Laxus can keep it together before he starts to go mad, your going to have to get as many people in on this as you can" Loke said "Levy needs to take down the rune enchantment so Gajeel can get to take down Laxus with Erza and Mystogan. Mira can take care of Biska, The Master and all injured. Cana and Juvia should go after Freed while in the mean time I will get as many people out of Magnolia and try to take down Bixlow"

Everybody jumped into action leaving only Levy and Gajeel behind while Mira took care of Biska, Levy looked up at Gajeel at his calm and collective face

"Who did Lisanna threaten you with, Its hard to imagine you caring about someone when you only just joined," Levy asked as she pulled out some Solid Script to Rune Magic books

"You," Gajeel said looking down at her with serious eyes, Levy blushed heavily before looking down at the books and get to work.


	5. Friends VS Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke faces off against Bixlow. Levy and Gajeel bond while they work together to bring down Freed's enchantments. Mira tends to her hurt brother. Cana and Juvia find themselves in a dangerous predicament when Freed appears.

Loke ran across rooftops looking left and right. Bixlow had to be close but where. "Bixlow, come out and fight me"

"come out, come out", "Where ever you are", "Fight, fight," a high pitched voice said from behind him before a green light zapped around him before he got hit he jumped to the next building, smoke spread out behind him

"Ahh Loke, I wondered where you have been," Bixlow said standing on a rooftop opposite his, "Though something's different, maybe it's the suit"

"Bixlow, I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, I can defeat you even if Lucy isn't here," Loke said

"Lucy? Ahh the cosplay chick, so you were a celestial spirit, I have kept your secret this whole time and this is the thanks I get. As for your celestial wizard, I thought she was in a certain cage with Laxus watching over her, so how are you here" Bixlow questioned

"I have enough power to open my own gate, I don't give a damn about your battle or Laxus, I'm here to help and protect Lucy" Loke smirked

"Why would you want to defeat Laxus when he can protect Lucy, unlike you when Lucy was in so much pain, could you open your own gate then Little Lion Cub" Bixlow taunted

"Enough with the talk Bixlow, fight me" Loke yelled

"Babies," Bixlow said as he started the battle

~At The Guild~

"I've almost completed the decryption, but I'm gonna need more time," Levy said, glasses on searching through the books at massive speed

"It's ok shortie, I got time," Gajeel said going back to eating iron scraps, Levy frowned at the nickname but kept working

"Why me?" Levy thought out loud forgetting about Gajeel's Dragon hearing

"Why you what?" Gajeel questioned, Levy cringed at herself for saying that out loud even if it was a whisper

"Why did Lisanna threaten to hurt me, when she could have picked anyone else to threaten you with," Levy asked in a whisper, but he could still hear her

"You're a good person shortie, you don't deserve to die, but after seeing what happened to Lucy, i feel guilty for being afraid. If we all just stood up for her she wouldn't have had anyone to threaten because we could have defeated her, but I couldn't put you at risk like that" Gajeel said his jaw tightening and his hands clenched

"It wasn't just you afraid, we all were and we put Lucy in a horrible place because of that and we failed Lucy, but I just hope she can forgive me" Levy looking down towards her hands. "But let's forget about that for now, we have to defeat Laxus and find Lucy, so let's get you out of here"

"Dam right, shortie" Gajeel smirked

"And stop calling me that!" Levy yelled

~Flower Shop~

Elfman opened his eyes, to a bright light, his sister Mira looking down at him with sad eyes that were filled with tears. Evergreen defeated him turned him to stone he was unable to save her yet here she was, human and not stone. He felt sore like a million bricks were dropped onto of him.

"Thank goodness," Mira said sadness in her voice

"Mira" he grunted

"Your hurt pretty bad," Mira said helping him to sit up

"I'll be fine, I'm so glad your back to normal" Elfman grunted again

"She's gone, Elfman. Again, she wasn't even here only an illusion" Mira cried

"It's ok Mira, I'm sure she's still out there we just need to find her, the Lisanna we saw on Edolas was real, he must be keeping her somewhere" Elfman reassured

"I'm sorry for everything, I really am"

"What the heck are you apologizing for?" Elfman said confused

"Because ever since her death, I'm just useless now, it's the truth, I'm never able to help you or anyone, especially Lucy when she needed me most, I'm sorry" Mira began to cry harder thinking about her cheerful friend

"No one thinks your useless, I promise," Elfman said sitting up more "Your smile lifts everyone's spirits, it makes us think of the good things, and with Lucy there wasn't much that could be done"

"But I could have stopped it, but I didn't because Lisanna said she would leave and I didn't want her to go again, yet it wasn't even her," Mira said

"Forget about all this fighting crab and the illusion mage, you're not useless Mira, remember that" Elfman pulled her closer hugging her as she cried harder "come on sis, please don't cry"

~Just Outside Town~

"Oh great another enchantment" Cana hissed runes forming around her and Juvia

"Were trapped," Juvia said

"It says the only wizard who proves herself to be the strongest" Cana explained

"Will be permitted to leave this barrier" Juvia finished

Freed appeared in purple rune light back turned to them

"The victor will then go on to face me," Freed said emotionless "you may begin"

Cana was pissed off, this guy was a coward, hiding behind his enchantments and mind games

"Come on Freed if you're really looking for a fight, you don't have to go through all this trouble, cause ill take you on right now, you hear" Cana continued to pound her fist against the barrier, whats the matter are you scared" Cana taught "don't think your man enough to handle the both of us, you've never been much of a real man, have you?"

Freed turned his head towards them, "the truth in the matter, is that I'd prefer not to sully my own hands" Freed said

"your such a rat" Cana hissed

"I can't believe you would let your friends fight like this," Juvia said

"Friends you say? if that was true, why didn't you protect Lucy? Is it because you don't give a thought to those who you've tortured?, I would rather have Cana the emerge the victor, rather than you who still bears the stain of Phantom Lord" Freed said "You can't be trusted, there is no telling when you may choose to take arms up against Fairy Tail again"

"Why like you are now, you weren't there when we were all threatened to not step in, she threatened the people I loved and cared about, Juvia had barely joined Fairy Tail at the time, and where-?"

"Forgive me Cana, but I have no choice," Juvia said turning into a water tornado

"Hold on what are you doing?" Cana asked

"Tell me something Freed, if one of us falls will you keep your word and fight the one that remains," Juvia said

"I assure you, I'll stand by my word" Freed said

"That's good to hear"

"Are you nuts Juvia, you are just giving this creep what he wants" Cana screamed, Juvia water form shot past Cana's head, hitting the barrier and bounced to the other barrier

"Go as high as you want, the only way to escape is by stepping other your fallen opponent" Freed yelled

"If one of us must fall for the spell to be lifted, then I will be the one to make it so" Juvia yelled back aiming towards a Lightning Lacrima floating above, Freed and Cana gasp in shock at her actions

"She wouldn't" Freed whispered, "Juvia, stay away from that thing" Cana yelled

"I'll never harm a friend" Juvia yelled before crashing into the Lacrima, the Lacrima exploded in a flash of light as she crushed it

"Juvia" Cana yelled before Juvia let out a scream as lightning sounded her, she fell towards to ground wounded, "Juvia" Cana screamed rushing to her friends as the barrier around them fell

"I broke the enchantment spell, you're free now," Juvia said weakly

"But you didn't have to go and do that," Cana said sadly

"I wanted to prove to the guild that there was no reason to doubt me," she said faintly tears forming in her eyes "I love all of you. the Fairy Tail guild will always be my home"

"I never doubted you Juvia, your one of us now and you always will be" Cana cried "We love you just like family. Fairy Tail is lucky to have such an amazing wizard in its ranks"

"Do you mean it, that makes me so happy?" Juvia said faintly "Tell Lucy I'm sorry, I should have done more" Juvia closed her eyes letting out her last breath before passing out

"Juvia" Cana screamed

Freed looked on in shock her couldn't believe it. This is the person who tortured Lucy, hurt the guild, fought against us in battle, was our enemy and she chose to risk her own life, in order to save her friend. He was shaking in confusion and shock at her actions. Cana suddenly stood up pulling cards out ready to fight.

"LETS GO" Cana screamed tears rolling down her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's all over the place... don't hate me!


	6. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke finally defeats Bixlow but is weakened. Mira and Elfman find themselves stumbling upon a brutal battle between Cana and Freed. Laxus and Lucy bond before something unexpected happens.

Bixlow's eye's burned from the light, he could see meaning he couldn't use his figure eyes on Loke.

"No I won't let you beat me" Bixlow yelled as he rubbed his eyes

"I'm not the man I used to be, when I meet Lucy my true power as a celestial spirit was awakened, I'm stronger than I have even been before and it's all thanks to her, I may not have had the power to save Lucy from the torture of losing her friends and the pain of the illusion mages punches but I will protect her now, I will stay by her side until the day she falls, we spirits are not like your little dolls, love makes us stronger" Loke yelled before lifting his arm in a attack as it glowed golden in power

"Regulus Impacted" Loke screamed his attack as his golden magic formed a magic circle as a fiery lion roared its way towards Bixlow effectively knocking him out sending him flying miles across Magnolia

"Lucy" Loke muttered as he fell to his knee weak. He had been out in earthland for too long his magical power weakening, he faded back into the spirit world.

~~

"Oh come on Mira" Elfman grunted "I'm still a man, I can walk on my own you know"

"Its ok, if my baby brother needs a hand, I don't mind helping at all," Mira said sweetly

"Thank you" Elfman replied

They suddenly stopped in their tracks as an explosion erupted on a bridge not to far ahead from where they were standing, shouts could be heard in the distance, it seemed to be the voice of Cana and Freed, magic at the hand and ready. Cana seemed to summon lightning, heading towards Freed, he stood at the ready, defended and calm before deflecting the spell back at Cana. She screamed in pain, debris falling under her feet making her fall.

"What in the-" Elfman muttered, "Oh no, Cana" Mira screamed

Cana struggled to sit up as her bruised and battered body strained

"You're tough, a true testament to your many years in service to the guild" Freed yelled down to a struggling Cana

"Listen to me Freed, I want you to take back all that garbage you said about Juvia" Cana yelled back, her eyes in tears, before screaming in pain as Freed wrote a ruin upon her forehead

"Cana" Mira yelled, "What happened, what did he do to her" Elfman questioned, Cana covered her face in pain before falling to her feet defeated

"This has gone too far" Mira screamed at Freed, "How dear you" Elfman yelled

"I'm sorry Elfman, but you have already lost to Evergreen, therefore you are not allowed to rejoin the game," Freed said calmly down at them on the river bank

"Oh yeah!" Elfman screamed, "We're in the same guild, we shouldn't be fighting each other" Mira yelled defiantly

"We were once, everything changed the day of our return," Freed muttered "However the ultimate purpose of this game is to restructure the guild, to break the meaningless bonds, Laxus' enemy is mine as well"

"I'm ready to bring on the both of you" Elfman screamed before charging at Freed, Freed glared at Elfman with his dark magic eye before striking and forming a rune on Elfman's chest

"Ah, what the hell is this" Elfman questioned

"Those who have been defeated are strictly prohibited from rejoining the game, anyone who dares attempt to do so, will receive a punishment far worse than death," Freed said before casting "Dark écriture: pain" He said before continuing "Those runes represent unimaginable pain which will become to totality of your existence"

The magic glowed around him in purple light as the magic embedded into his skin, he began to hold his head in pain, hunching over as he screamed painfully

"Elfman!" Mira screamed as she watched on in horror "You have to stop this, he's not as strong as he used to be Freed" she pleaded. Freed continued to cast his dark runes upon Elfman as he continued to cry and scream, ignoring Mira's pleaded. Elfman seemed to be going crazy as the pain and terror he cast took effect.

Mira cried into her hands, not able to look, so much pain had surrounded her like an illness "Please, I'll do anything you want, please just spare him" Mira cried in agony

Freed continued to cover Elfman in dark runes, creating terror, suffering before casting pain repeatedly. Elfman's bones were cracking under his skin as he burned at the touch, he screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees

"Noooo!" Mira yelled covering her ears, not wanting to listen to any more of her younger brothers screams

"The final dark écriture" Freed paused, before glaring at Elfman with his dark eye "Death"

Mira's world seemed to freeze around her as she heard this one word. A word that has caused so much pain. The death of her parents, her sister, close friends. The one word to bring sadness, to make her cower in fear. The earth crumbled under her feet, she opened her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

Memories

Lisanna's grave

Elfman

Beast

A mighty roar

Her little sisters sweet voice

"Don't worry big brother, we still love you"

Love you

The blow that killed her

My screams for my little sister

I can't let any more people go, no more leaving, no more death.

My heart continued to beat and beat and beat, till it just faded away replaced with her soft, weak voice

"I- feel... so strange- it is like I- I can't move"

I told her to save her strength, she asked me where I went, but I was right there by her side, she looked at me with such sad eyes, her saying my name crushed me more, she was telling me something, but she didn't get to finish she was- she was- gone

The gravity stopped, I was soon surrounded in golden light as my deep dark hidden magic resurfaced, Freed turned shocked, "Whats this, so much power, how'd she-", I continued to scream in sorrow tears flowing freely

I won't lose more people, I can't

My screamed flowed out as a powerful roar as the area around me lifted rocks like the gravity disappeared, the golden light grew brighter as my power grew with it, a dark magic circle appeared above me, Freed was blinded by the bright golden light covering his eyes before looking back in shock as I transformed. A large scar cracked over my right eye, my shoes changed into red boots and my hands become beastly, my hair flowing up wavy white, a dark black tail grew behind me

I charged at Freed quickly, striking him before he could blink, the bridge collapsing under us sending dusty smoke all around us

"Dark ecacchure: Wings" Freed cast a rune forming wings behind him, flying back to escape, Mira growled pulling out wings of her own before flying after him, striking at him, Freed dodged multiple times before she got a successful hit, shocking Freed. She hit again knocking him to the bridge below, dusty smoke surrounding him. Freed flew away quickly, looking behind him to see if she followed, the coast looked clear before he heard a flapping of wings behind him, he looked to see a very pissed off Mira. She glared at him muttering, "Die".

This is her take over power. The she-devil. Satins soul

~At The Cathedral~

Laxus paced up and down the front of the steps to the stage at the Cathedral, he was angry for sure. How could have Loke gotten out of the spirit world on his own, Lucy couldn't have summoned him, she can't use magic in the barrier. He knew Lucy's spirits were strong but defecting Bixlow on his own power, that's not normal. He soon began to get a bad feeling in his gut, he didn't know what it could mean, he had doubts about his plan, but this was different. Something was definitely wrong, this fight with Mira Freed was having could turn for the worst if she got back that power from before Lisanna's Death. He decided to leave this feeling at bay and focus on Lucy, her bandages needed changing soon and he was scared to go into the rune barrier with the evil looks Lucy was sending him, but the thought of her getting an infection because he didn't treat her made his stomach feel worse. He slowly stepped up to the barrier, he locked eyes with Lucy before sighing, it was going to be a long few minutes. He took a step into the rune barrier and Lucy hadn't scratched his eyeballs out... yet.

"Lucy, I'm going to need to change your bandages, I don't want you getting an infection, alright," Laxus said crouching down to her level, when she didn't respond he began to undo the bandages on her arm, replacing them. Her skin felt so soft he wanted to feel every inch of her.

"How do you know first aid?" Lucy asked timidly

"You pick up a few things on missions, Blondie," Laxus said calmly surprised at her speaking to him

"What's it like, being S-class" Lucy continued her questions still quietly

"Well- ah" He rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to answer "Lots of long and hard work, but the pay ain't bad"

Lucy giggled a little before falling back to silence

"You can't win you know" Lucy muttered

"We will see about that, Lucy" Laxus stated

"But if the master doesn't turn his position over to you, you use the Lacroma killing tons of innocent lives, you cannot do that Laxus" Lucy pleaded with fire in her glare

"The master will turn over the guild to me, he wouldn't risk innocent lives," Laxus said calmly

"Then why hasn't he done it yet?" Lucy muttered

Lucy was right! Why hasn't he done it yet? I have threatened so many lives and hurt all his 'children'! Laxus exited the rune barrier to pace again thinking of the reasons

~Mira VS Freed~

Mira was inches away from knocking out Freed before stopping inches from his face, she thought of Lisanna and her kind words to Elfman. We still love you. Lucy and what she would say and do, be cheerful and try a way where no one got hurt. She couldn't do it, she needed to talk instead of all this unnecessary violence. Mira looked down at a very shocked and terrified Freed. Lisanna's face smiled before her as she passed away, she was still happy. Lucy keeps on smiling even though she was in so much pain. Elfman was right, she didn't need to be useful and tough she just need to smile and be hopeful that her friends made it through because that's what keeps them going. Mira pulled back her fist from Freed's face, still straddling him. She glowed in gold and purple light as she changed back from her take over magic, Mira looked down at Freed with sad eyes

"I don't understand, why did you stop" Freed questioned

Mira's lips pulled into a small smile as she looked down at him, "Because, this battle is meaningless, we don't need to fight"

"You can spare me your false pity, Mira. Just finish me off" Freed said painfully, Mira pulled off of Freed to sit next to him

"I won't do that because we are allies, we are both members of Fairy Tail" Mira continued to hold his stare as she continued "It means we work together, we celebrate together, and we grow together"

"No, your wrong! Laxus is my only true ally, after what happened to Lucy none can be trusted but him"

"It doesn't have to be that way, listen we have been your friend since the very beginning, I know we have made mistakes and have hurt people we love and we regret that, and it's perfectly fine to have that one person who you trust more than anybody else, it's human nature, but that doesn't mean you have to shut out the rest of us. We are all apart of something bigger, we are like family" Mira took Freed's hand in hers "If you'll just reach out, I promise there will always be someone there for you once you're finally able to see that connection, you will never forget that it's there. You're surrounded by people who care for you. I know we stuffed up when it come down to protecting Lucy and pushing away the people we loved that hurt her but we wanna make up for those mistakes, we know she properly won't forgive us and we understand, but we care about her and want to make it right" Mira finished tears in her eyes

Freed quickly began to shed tears as well as he took in Mira's words, he quickly broke down into sobs as quickly understands his actions "I never- wanted it to come to this"

"Yeah I know that. How about next year, we enjoy to Harvest Festival together" Mira smiled as the rest of her tear flowed down her cheeks. Cana and Elfman carrying Juvia looked on with small smiles at Mira's great words

~At the Cathedral~

Freed's rune enchantments pulled down around Lucy and disappeared. The rune barrier was gone that meant...

"Freed vs Mira-Jane, both wizards forth it" Lucy read off the rune circle as it disappeared with all the other enchantments, Lucy began to stand as Laxus surrounded himself in lightning in his rage


	7. The Secrets of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is now free from the rune enchantment. Laxus remembers a happier time. A new powerful player in the game makes an appearance. Erza is shocked.

Laxus sat upon the steps of the cathedral in a daze, Lucy was off to the side of the steps yelling at him about what a bad decision he was making as memories seemed to keep appearing, memories he usually repressed.

Oh, hi Laxus,

Now why would I do that when I promised I would watch it with you this year,

There now you can see right, the wizards from Fairy Tail are pretty cool huh.

Why do I have to start thinking of this stupid crap right now?

*Flash Back*

"So tell me, boy, why aren't you participating in the Fantasia Parade with us," Makarov said grumpily

"Why should I, no one will care if I'm there or not, right?" Lexus turned to face his grandfather before continuing "ever since I was little, I've just been known as your grandson, it's like I never got to be my own person! No one calls me Laxus, I'm Makarov's grandson. I don't get credit for anything, it's just expected of me because my grandpa's the guild master"

"Ahh, so that's what this is. You're feeling over looked, do you really believe most people in the world feel like they get the credit they deserve"

"It was bad enough just living in your shadow, why did you have to go and make things worse"

"I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry? Don't you have a heart old man" Laxus yelled pointing at Markarov, the master sighed, "You went to far, you didn't have to kick my dad out of Fairy Tail. So why did you do it?"

"Because Ivan... What you're father did cause great harm to Fairy Tail and the council may not have proved that Ivan killed that women but I know he did"

"Ok.. so maybe he made some stupid mistakes, but who hasn't! He's still your own flesh and blood right, he's still your son!" Laxus said sadness in his voice

"Flesh and blood or not, any member who would endanger the lives of his brethren must be banished without exception, that's how our predecessors have preserved this guild over the years, its the way that fairy tail has always worked"

"Then why don't you just kick me out too huh, that way I can go join his new guild and me and my dad can work together and we will both take you down"

"He has gone and established a new guild? Where is he? if you know where Ivan is you must tell me at once"

"Yeah right like a give a crap, you can try to find him yourself"

"Please, you have to tell me Laxus, listen! Ivan left with information that could be detrimental to Fairy Tail. I have to find him, its life or death! The safety of the guild is at stake and that women's family"

"guess you should have thought about that before you kicked him out," Laxus said

"Tell me where he is" Yelled Makarov

"Someday I'm going to surpass you, but not for dad's stake but my own, then you will have to live under my shadow" Laxus threatened

*Flash Back End*

'I knew this day would come, this is it, you couldn't say I didn't warn you old man'

"Laxus stop the Thunder Palace" Lucy yelled frustrated that Laxus wasn't listening to her

"only six minutes till it's activated, I guess that stubborn old geezer is going to hang on till the very end, typical" Laxus mumbled

"Well that stubborn old geezer is your grandfather and when the thunder palace activates him and everybody in magnolia goes with it" Lucy tried to reason with him

"I told you, Lucy, he will announce me the new master or die fighting me before he would risk innocent lives, he is just waiting to see if I flinch," Laxus said fury in his voice

"Why haven't you run to the hills yet Lucy? I thought you would want to be far away from me by now?' Laxus continued quietly

'I know you would never hurt me Laxus and i still believe you can be reasoned with, you just need to see that violence isn't solving your problems right now" Lucy said stubbornly

"If i didn't use violence you would still be on the floor beaten" Laxus said pounding his fists to the nearby column "If i don't use violence no one will be taught a lesson, no one will understand that I'm strong in my own power not just because I'm his son"

"Laxus, you don't need to prove anything and no one needs to be taught a lesson because they already blame themselves and i forgive them Laxus, but right now i don't think it can be forgivable," Lucy said heartbroken

They heard quiet footsteps come into the cathedral and you could sense the great magical power radiate off of the masked figure that walked though the Cathedral doors. He looked rugged, his dark blue beanie and dark green mask covered everything but his eyes, some light blue hair hoping out here there. His legs where covered in tight bandages. His dark blue cape was beaten and battered, his four staffs behind his back where ancient and well used, they seemed to be magical rune makers. He wore brown sandals and his dark blue gloves held another ancient looking staff. He radiated mystery and power.

"oh, hey Mystogan, you actually showed up," Laxus said cockily

"That's Mystogan?" Lucy said

Laxus chuckled deeply "I'm surprised you're here Mystogan, I didn't think this game would be of any interest to you," Laxus said

"If you bring down the Thunder Palace right now, we may be able to convince the citizens that it was apart of the festival," Mystogan said in a rusty voice

"Is that really why you come back, give me a break. You're looking for a piece of the action, you wanna know who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is. You or Me!"

"Don't be so quick to rule out Erza"

"Are you kidding me. Sure the girl got spunk but she's still weak"

"huh, you think she's weak? you are either blind or more ignorant than I thought" he continued in his raspy voice

"nothing against her, but I think we can both agree that we are stronger, it's clear one of us is Fairy Tail's top wizard, but the question is, who deserves the title"

"If you see the world in such simple terms, perhaps you are blind"

"Laxus stop this, give up this stupid dream of revenge and go back to the normal you" Lucy cried out, Mystogan seemed to turn his head towards her like he just noticed her in the room, but Laxus continued like she never spoke

"I'm sick of talking about it, let's settle this here and now, Mystogan," Laxus said getting excited for a real battle "or should I say..."

Mystogan seemed to widen his eyes in fear before waving his magic staff in a swinging motion, it glowed in a dark purple light. Lucy seemed to get the message and choose to hide behind the nearest pillar away from sight and out of range. Laxus reacted quickly surrounding himself in bright gold lightning flashing his lightning forward as Mystogan's purple magic flashed forward as well, they clashed in a bright light before creating a combustion. The window blew out because of the great force and Lucy felt a strong wind and small debris fly past her, but she was safe behind the pillar. The explosion made a noise of crumbling and shattering, the sound carried on for miles across Magnolia

Once the smoke and debris had pasted, there stood a perfecting fine Mystogan and Laxus, Mystogan's and Laxus's capes flew in the wind behind them. "Tell me, how do you know about that?" Mystogan asked in his raspy voice

"Opps... did I strike a nerve, it's a rare threat to see you loose your cool like that, I've got a deal for ya. Beat me, and I swear I will tell you everything I know" Laxus said cockily

Lucy continued to hide behind the column, as she watched on. She was confused, what did Laxus know about Mystogan, was his identity really a big deal. I only hid my identity of being rich, run away because they didn't need to know and if they asked I probably would have told them, but to not want anyone to know anything about their identity was different. What was Mystogan hiding?

"You're going to regret that statement, Laxus," Mystogan said loudly "You're about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen before" Mystogan pushed his magic staff roughly to the ground making a small dent

"oh, I'm so scared. Go on and show me what you got, you freak. I'm dying to see how much stronger I am" Laxus yelled

Laxus and Mystogan seemed to stare at each other for a long time before Mystogan reached behind him, bring out a staff pushing it roughly to the ground making another dent before his other magic starves making a barrier in front of himself that glowed in purple light. "Skyscraper" Mystogan announced his magic as a purple glowing magic circle glowed in front of him. The ground around Laxus shock like an earthquake and pulled out of the ground as purple light shined through. The ground moved smoothly like a wave of concrete as it created a great mound before exploding. Laxus flew out of the cathedral higher into the sky, light surround him briefly. "What happened" Laxus yelled looking under him to see the cathedral completely destroyed as he flew higher. "Impossible, the entire church?" he screamed as he was pulled higher up by an unknown force, Mystogan's magic surrounded in a large white light. Laxus looked above him to see the sky surrounded in crimson as two large dark hands pulled the sky in two creating a large opening for Laxus to see it's red eyes. Dark material tightly wrapped around Laxus as he looked above into the looming red eyes, the darkness pulled away slightly to reveal a frighting face of a monster, the teeth were sharp are white its claws dark scaly green and it's glowing red eye's grew bigger with every breath. "What kind of magic is this" Laxus yelled in terror as it's large hand reached down to grab him, the dark material around him seemed to grow tighter as he struggled, Laxus looked up at the monster and screamed in agony as the monster roared a mighty roar, tongue sticking out. Laxus screamed louder as his lightning sparked around him in yellow light.

Laxus easily broke though the illusion, the magic ripping away in shreds. Laxus laughed in amusement "Now that's funny" Laxus flicked the shreds of illusion away with his hand to get a clear view of Mystogan "did you seriously think you would defeat me using some kind of stupid illusion, even after I dealt with the stupid bitch that pretended to be Lisanna, you must be kidding" Laxus laughed

"Impressive, but it seems you're still a bit slow on the up take," Mystogan said as Laxus was surround in purple light

"what?" Laxus whispered as five magic circles of various sizes appeared above him the first was a medium golden in light, the next was a slightly smaller blue one, then a small red one, next was was a large purple magic circle and the last one was a smaller purple one.

"Sleep, five layer magic circle. Sacred Sword " Mystogan enchanted, Laxus' cape blew in the wind as they glared at each other

"You think I'm the slow one, huh" Laxus yelled as a large glowing golden magic circle sparking out lighting appeared below Mystogan

"No," Mystogan said shocked. Both magic circle's exploded in magic power around them, Laxus laughed at his foolishness as Mystogan groaned in pain. Smoke filled the air as the powerful magic circles activated. The smoke cleared quickly to reveal Mystogan and Laxus unharmed, Mystogan was floating in the air quickly used this distraction to his advantage quickly casting a spell that created a large glowing purple circle below Laxus, it moved like octopus arms around Laxus but before it could hit Laxus, he glowed in lightning and flashing as quick as lightning out of the magics reach.

"He slipped though" Mystogan whispered slightly shocked, Laxus still surrounded in glowing lightning quickly flashed towards Mystogan hitting him off guard. Mystogan groaned as he surrounded in lightning, but he quickly disappeared out of sight. The lightning crashed to the cathedral fall revealing a crouched Laxus, Mystogan appearing like in the wind a few feet in front of him.

"Haha, now that's more like it" Laxus laughed

"So here you are," A voice said from the cathedral entrance, it revealed to be Erza "Mystogan?" Erza said looking at the hooded figure. Mystogan began to cower at the sight of Erza.

"You're wide open" Laxus yelled before casting his lightning towards his him, it hit his mask shredding them to pieces. Erza was shocked as he looked upon him, his light blue hair revealed itself, but his face was covered in shadow. Mystogan stood to face Erza revealing his face, to be one like Jellal

"Jellal?" Erza said in shock, Lucy gasped behind the pillar as she looked at the scene before her. Jellal? But didn't Natsu say he died, over consumed in Lacroma.

"but why?" Erza said tears filling her eyes "You're still alive?"

"oh, so you know this guy?"

"Wait, so Mystogan is Jellal but that doesn't make sense" Lucy said coming out from behind the pillar


	8. Whispers of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Erza's wishes Lucy stays. Mystogan makes a run for it after his identity is uncovered. Laxus and Erza physically fight. Laxus and Lucy verbally fight. Loke comes to the rescue.

"Lucy, there you are. Leave quickly before you get hurt, I'll deal with this" Erza said in tears

"No Erza, I'm staying right here," Lucy said stubbornly "You need me" Lucy whispered the last part to Erza.

She was right with Jellal here her mind was a mess, she couldn't think straight, Even though Lucy has been through so much in the last week she was still smiling and she still wanted to stay and help me through this because she knew what Jellal did to her, but she didn't want to put her in harms way ever again. She decided to move her focuses back to Jellal for the time being until it was safer for her to get Lucy out of there. Erza turned back to face Jellal

"Jellal? how-" Erza started but was lost for words

"Erza please forgive me, I was afraid you would see this" Mystogan said emotionlessly as Erza's tears streamed down her face "I'm not your friend Jellal, I do know of him but, I'm not him" Erza and Mystogan seemed to look at each over for a long time before Mystogan turned away "I'm sorry, I must be going" Mystogan said before he turned into smoke disappearing into thin air

"Wait-" Lucy pleaded but he was already gone, "If that wasn't Jellal, then why did he look like him?" Lucy questioned Erza like she would know an answer, but she just stood there wide-eyed and shocked, Lucy took a step towards her "Erza-" Before she could say or do anything else, Laxus struck Erza with his lightning making her scream in agony

"Stay away from her Lucy, she is just as responsible for Lisanna and Natsu's torture!" Laxus grew his lightning with more power before hitting Ezra, she fell across the cathedral hall in pain

"Erza!" I screamed as I ran towards her, but strong arms quickly wrapped around me as Laxus pulled me flush against his chest, restraining me from running to Erza's aid "Laxus, let me go, let me go right now Laxus" I screamed as I struggled in his grip

Laxus leaned down to whisper in my ear "Erza betrayed you, Lucy. She watched as you screamed in pain, as you cried, as you suffered. She didn't help, she had the power to make it stop, to help you but she didn't. Why? because she didn't want to Lucy. Not because they were threatened but because they didn't care, did you ever see a sympathetic look or a helpful hand. No! you didn't! Because they did nothing, they just turned their heads so they didn't have to look. If I was there I would have stood up for you Lucy, right away. I wouldn't waste a heartbeat, she wouldn't have been able to lay a single hand on you, Natsu wouldn't have been able to say a single stupid word because I would have stopped them, Lucy. I would have taken you away from there on amazing adventures, to see the stars glow bright at night for you, anywhere you wanted to go. I still will, once I'm master and no one can hurt you ever again, just let me do this and you will be free of pain." Laxus seemed to notice I no longer struggled and he loosened his grip around my waist only slightly

"I can't Laxus, you have hurt to many people today, I can't let you be master" Lucy said as she quickly broke free of his hold on her, running a few feet before facing him again, she held out a celestial spirit key in her hand reading to summon "Even if I have to fight you Laxus, I can't let you hurt more people to gain this unnecessary power"

"This power is necessary if it's to protect you, Lucy," Laxus said to her

"All I needed was you Laxus," Lucy said tearing falling down her cheeks "Just you and only you"

"You know that's a lie! they hurt you and they will continue to hurt you until you stop breathing"

"You're hurting me Laxus, with this cruelty and hardness" Lucy cried "What happened to you, you've becoming a beast with a thirst for strength and power"

"When my father was banished from Fairy Tail I warned the old man this day would come, when I would surpass him, and become my own person with my own achievements, back then it was for my father but I could care less about him now I do it for you, to protect you-"

"No! Don't you dare say it's for me, don't say this bloodshed is for me" Lucy yelled at him tears flowing freely, Laxus tried to take a step towards her but Lucy stopped him "Don't! Don't make me fight you Laxus. Just stopped this madness and take down the Lacroma or I swear to Mavis, I will defeat you myself" Lucy warned

"I don't want to hurt you, Lucy," Laxus said sternly

"Then just do as i say" Lucy said, Laxus was just about to do exactly what see asked, but a movement at the corner of his eye stopped him, Erza seemed to be listening in to the whole thing as she recovered from his lightning, Erza knocked out Lucy's feet before she could think and Lucy feels to the floor unable to move

"Not nice," Laxus said slightly annoyed

"Lucy needs to stay out of this, I think we can both agree on that" Erza said standing up

"I agree, I just didn't like the way you did it," Laxus said,

"Requip" Erza said glowing in golden white light as she changed into her Black Wing armor, she quickly launched forward into an attack, Laxus quickly defended the attack his arm glowing yellow in lightning, after a while Erza jumped back from the fight

"Ok Laxus what have you put in the sky?" Erza questioned "Tell me now"

"What you haven't heard, that would be my Thunder Palace," Laxus said proudly

"You're absolutely despicable, to think that you would attack your own town" Ezra yelled in disgust

"I know Lucy has been yelling at me for hours and honestly it breaks my heart, but that's just they way the game is played, doll-face" Laxus laughed cockily

"Dam you! And what is Lucy to you anyway?" Erza asked she continued to spar

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you, Erza Scarlet. Why did you let her suffer if she means so much to the guild?" Laxus growled

"She means everything to us, but we had unfortunately made the mistake of taking that for granted" Ezra shouted back

"Taking it for granted? You just didn't care, or you saw the opportunity to have her gone so you played along, right?" Laxus mocked angrily

"Oh course not! We care about Lucy, we just had much more at stake, but you're avoiding the question Laxus. What is Lucy to you?

"More than you can imagine" Laxus yelled

"Bring down the Thunder Palace, now" Erza yelled using her foot to kick Laxus powerfully in the chest but he caught it before it could hit him

"Can't do that, they're only 2 minutes to go"

"I'll just leave and destroy them myself," Erza said, a golden light appeared next to them, it disappeared to reveal Leo in his almighty suit

"Unfortunately, Erza once you destroy one the power in your attack reflects back on yourself" Leo said looking worriedly at an unconscious Lucy

"Seriously you're using body link magic to protect them"

"Yeah and they are going to stay up there until I give the order to blow"

"You coward" Erza yelled, Laxus coursed his lightning through her body, she glowed in yellow light

"It's a shame you won't be around to see it" Laxus yelled, Erza jumped back doing back flips until she was a safe distance away, she glowed in a blue light.

"Requip," Erza said as she appeared crouched in her Lightning Empress armor

"Ha, Lightning Empress armor, nice try but it's not going to protect you from my attack," Laxus said as he launched his lightning towards Erza as it created a sphere of glowing lightning around her, but Erza jumped out of the sphere

"Now that we are using the same magic, it a fair fight" Erza yelled as he aimed her sword towards Laxus as blue lightning sparked out towards him, he easily defended with his arm encased in his own yellow lightning before turning himself into lightning flashing away. Erza saw this and pushed her sword to the ground as a large red magic circle formed in front of her. Laxus still in his lightning form laughed at Erza. Blue sparks of lightning surrounded Erza.

"Let's see if your armor can handle this," Laxus said as he cast his lightning towards her, it seemed to bounce off of the blue lightning that acted as a barrier. Stray sparks flew around the cathedral. "Still standing, huh?"

"When two wizards do battle using the same type of magic, many different factors determine the victor," Erza said

"Their level of magic energy, technique, and experience. Right?" Laxus said

"One more!" Erza said glaring at Laxus "Their heart, I know the master taught you that Laxus"

"Yeah he mentioned it, but he also thought me that power trumps everything else"

"You couldn't be more wrong," Ezra said getting into another battle stance

"Erza, Lucy isn't doing to well," Leo said as he was crouched next to Lucy's unconscious form

"What?" Erza said looking over her shoulder towards the Lion spirit, Laxus' face turned into worry as well

"Well, Natsu did do a number on her. I'm surprised she lasted this long, it truly shows how strong she is" Laxus said before continuing "Loke get Virgo to get Lucy to safety but somewhere where I can find her, remember the promise you made to her Loke"

"Of course Laxus," Leo said as Virgo appeared in golden light taking the still limp Lucy into her arms, before disappearing in a hole she created. Leo looked up towards Erza "Let me take it from here"

"But-" Erza started, but Loke cut her off

"I'm using my own magic and I'm pretty sure I can last a lot longer in EarthLand than most spirits, and trust me Erza I can beat him," the celestial spirit said holding his gaze with the requip mage

"Then I'll have to put my faith in you," Erza said before running towards the Cathedral entrance

"Where you going doll-face, we were just having some fun" Laxus mocked, he then clicked "Ohh, so you're going to try take down the Thunder Palace" He laughed in mockery "I'd like to see you try, attacking even one of them can be deadly, and who knows how many of them are floating above town right now, besides, your out of time"

'I'll just destroy them all at once" Erza said determined

"Is that so? you must have some kind of major death wish then" Laxus laughed

"No, but if that's what it takes to save the town and our guild" Erza said a small smile on her lips before running into the town. Laxus widened his eyes in shock "I'm leaving him in your hands, Leo, so don't let me down"

"Come back" Laxus yelled "You're breaking the rules Erza"

"I'm putting my faith in you two, Erza, don't fail her" Loke yelled after her, she paused in the road, giving a small smile before running again "Destroy them or not Erza, make it back alive"

Don't worry, I promise that I will return to Lucy and the guild. Erza thought

"No!" Laxus said angry running towards the doors

"Regulus Impact" Loke enchanted as he turned around, light erupted from his magic circle as fire roared towards Laxus as a fiery Lion it exploded in smoke around him

"All right Lightning Freak, this is for Lucy," Loke said as the smoke cleared around them, the fight was about to begin.


	9. Words that Inspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza uses all her strength to save the town from mass destruction. Loke and Laxus battle and learns of the Master's fate. The entire guild is at a disagreement. Lucy is in the protection of Virgo but soon joins the fight, banding the guild together with her undeniable strength.

Erza was out in the town square, her Heaven's Wheel's armor requiped, she was summoning swords, hundreds of them one by one, anything she had she used. "I call upon the power thy lies within my swords, give me strength, help me protect my dear city and my beloved guild. My comrades in Fairy Tail lend me your strength as well"

Halfway across town a weak and bruised Gray lay on the ground, he heard her plea for strength, he pulled himself to his feet "If Erza is asking for help, it must be serious. We got to do something, but what?" Gray stood and thought for a while, he gazed upon a nearby tower that had a large view of Magnolia "I know, if I can find a way for everybody to hear her, then we can band together to lend her a hand" Gray held his side and stumbled as pain washed over him, he held onto the nearby wall for strength

"but I'm going to need Waren's telepathy to pull that off" Gray began to stumble to the streets. Lucy, I hope you're not caught up in all of this.

~At Magnolia Cathedral~

"Regulus: Light of the Lion," The celestial spirit said as a light surrounded Laxus, he dodged quickly and fought back with his lightning. The two magic collided creating a large mass of smoke. Loke slides back out of the smoke from the power of Laxus' lightning punch

"Don't you see what has happened to our guild, Loke," Laxus said

"What?" Loke said

"Thanks to the old geezer, Fairy Tail is nothing but a joke, can't even protect our own members" Laxus yelled as he created a great ball of lightning in his hands, it sparked yellow in lightning, small sparks grew wild around him making Leo flinch back, Laxus fired his lightning towards him. The spirit dodged before it could hit him.

"All I'm trying to do is make things right" Laxus yelled as he continuously strikes his magic down on the spirit, he dodges with amazing skill. "When I become Master, my name will strike fear into people's hearts, I will finally be able to protect Lucy from all harm" Laxus yelled his eyes going frantic with power as he finally landed a strike on Loke. The magic power hits him hard and he is sent flying into a nearby column, he falls to the floor with a grunt

Laxus laughs in mockery, Loke looks up at him with anger

This is no way to protect Lucy

~~

Lucy felt her eyes flutter open to see she was in her apartment. Maybe it was all a dream she thought, but when she tried to sit up her limbs screamed in pain and she fell to back onto the bed. She couldn't remember what had happened, she was about to fight Laxus, but she blacked out. Maybe she blacked out from the pain. Wait, so what happened then, Did he take down the Lacroma? Who brought me here? What happened to Erza? A rustling beside her warned her she wasn't alone. She slowly turned her head to she an expressionless Virgo. Wait, Virgo?

"Miss Lucy, you are awake," Virgo said, even though you could not tell with her expression she had relief and worry in her eyes, she began to fill Lucy in on the current situation

~~

Gray walked through the crowd in the town square, clutching his side in pain

"Hey, Warren Rocko, I could use your help right now" Gray yelled into the crowd

~~

"There's only one minute, thirty seconds until the Thunder Palace is activated, what the heck are you waiting for old man?" Laxus said, "Are you really gonna stand back and watch all those people die?"

"Laxus, you probably haven't heard," Loke said looking down

"Heard what?" Laxus said confused

"The master, he had-," Loke said not sure how to say it "He had a heart attack, he's in the infirmary"

Laxus seemed to pause for a moment before laughing "Ahh, so the old man will probably die to a heart attack, typical. Well the sooner he dies the faster the guild gets handed over to me"

"What?" Loke said in shock "Do you not care at all, he can't hand over the guild, you know it's never going to happen, you can blow up the town, but you're still not getting Fairy Tail, you're just upset that you can't back out of it now, and Lucy will hate you forever"

Laxus seemed to grow his rage larger than before

"The town is going to be fine because Erza is taking your spell down" Loke said cockily that he figured out Laxus' weaknesses even if Lucy was one of then he had to use them "It's not so easy protecting people when you use violence, is it Laxus" Loke said as he charged at Laxus, a glowing light in his hand. Lightning sparked out of Laxus in his rage

"Shut up, what the hell do you know" Laxus yelled as his fist sparked in lightning, he aimed back ready to punch

~~

"Hey Warren" Gray yelled through the crowd "Where is he" he whispered to himself "Damn"

~~

Erza summoned another hundred swords aimed towards the Lacroma. Erza was huffing for breath as magic energy flowed out of her in waves, sweat dripped down her brow as she continued to summon more swords

"One-hundred," Erza said in a tired and rough voice, she was getting weaker and weaker with every sword "It's not enough" Erza raspy voice cried

Erza screamed in agony as summoned more and more swords

"That's one hundred ninety-eight," Erza said exhausted "one hundred ninety-nine," Erza said clenching her fists, Erza summoned another sword breathing heavily "There's certainly not enough to destroy them all at once," Erza said tiredly falling to her knees in agony. I'm running low on magic energy, and I'm almost out of time. What should I do?

~~

"Less than a minute thirty seconds until the thunder palace is activated, your two late little Lion" Laxus said clenching his fist

"We'll see about that, Lightning Freak," Loke said back as he charged towards him, he went to punch him, but Laxus easily caught it in his fist

"You doubt me?" Laxus screamed in fury, Laxus charged his fist in lightning and punched Loke in the face sending him flying across the cathedral hall, he landed in a puff of smoke. Laxus laughed his fist still sparking in lightning, he glared at Loke who sat in a pile of debris on the concrete fall, Loke glared back at him

~~

The guild wizards of Fairy Tail lay hurt and injured all around Magnolia, piles of debris around them, their magic items lying next to them.

Ezra looked down at the ground, she still needed to summon at least another one-hundred swords, but she did have the magical energy to do so.

'Hey Fairy Tailers, can you hear me' A voice like Warrens said to her. That is warren, 'Things aren't looking so good for us, check out what's floating in the sky'

"He's using his telepathy," Erza said to herself

'We are going to have to pull together, so get off your butts and lend us a hand' Warren said before continuing 'If any of you are still fighting, give it a rest for a second. Now listen carefully, those Lacroma up there are a part of a spell called the Thunder Palace, Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town, so we have to take it out before he can set it off. We don't have much time, so we have to work together'

'Man he's got issues' a man's voice said

'But why, why would he do this' a small voice said

"Wait how did you find out about the Thunder Palace, Warren," Erza asked

'I've never been happier to hear you're voice, I was worried about you' Gray's voice said

"Gray. I see so you're the one who told him" Erza said

'Yeah, would have happened sooner but I had to track the guy down' Gray said

'Was that Erza, you mean she's not petrified anymore' a voice said

'wait, if she's back to normal, then...' Droy trailed off

'what about the other girls, how is Levy' Jet said finishing his sentence

'There is no need to worry boys, all the ladies are fine' Cana said proudly

'even Juvia is back on her feet' Elfman said

'Yeah and so is Biska, hear that Alzack' Mira-Jane said sweetly

'That's good to hear' a weak voice of Alzack responded 'I was worried, I thought she was a goner'

'There's one problem, my telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild hall, so we have to make do with the people who can hear me, if we work together we can do this-' Warren was cut off by a voice

'Hold it right there Warren, why should I do what you say after what you did to me' Max said

'Oh ah, Max. Hey I'm sorry about that, that- ah I swear it wasn't anything personal, I was just desperate to save the girls' Warren said stumbling, this wasn't going well

'I got a bone to pick with you Alzack, can you hear me' A voice said

'Yeah I can hear you' Alzack replied weakly 'i'm sorry about before'

'Sorry ain't gonna cut it you coward, you shot me when I wasn't looking' the voice said

The place blew up into yelling and fighting with each other, it was giving everyone a headache, Gray was getting angry

'Will you idiots quit yelling at each other' Gray yelled into Warren's ear

'Shut up, try to understand Gray' The guild yelled back, Gray pulled on Warren's ear making him cry from pain

'We don't have time to be goofing off, we have to hurry and take down those Lacroma' Gray yelled, but the guild continued to shout and scream insults at each other until a familiar voice yelled out

'Shut up' Lucy said into the telepathy, everyone gasped, it was Lucy 'we shouldn't be wasting our time arguing, the citizens of magnolia are in danger and we are the only ones that can help them, so we are going to have to work together, look I know things have been rough with all of us fighting against each other, but I have seen first hand what Laxus has been doing and I don't know what he is thinking right now, but I know he is going to activate the thunder palace. I know we can do anything if we pull together, that's what you guys have taught me, I know that I'm still fairly new to Fairy Tail and you guys may not like me, but I promise you, I loved being a part of this guild, just as much as I've known you guys have. I had always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail some day, that is what I had wanted more than anything in this world, after I had joined it- it meant so much to me, if you feel the same way, work as a guild and save our town'

"Lucy," Erza said quietly "We are so sorry"

'Save it till later, we need to focus' Lucy said tears in her eyes 'If none of you guys are up for the challenge, then I'll do this alone, I'll destroy Laxus' Lacroma myself'

Everyone was shocked that was for sure, Lucy was probably really hurt yet she would still destroy one of them. We had caused so much pain yet she was willing to help, she truly was the strongest one here, she was stronger than all of us combined. We had hurt Lucy yet she still smiled and she carried on, that's true strength. Yet she probably truly hates us, we have to make it up to her

Everyone smirked a true smile in Lucy's bravery.

'What's it gonna be guys, you heard to lady you gonna let her show you up like that' Cana said proudly

'She may not have been a member for as long as some of us but more Fairy Tail pride then all of us put together' a voice said

'Right we got to save the town, we can work out our other problems later' a voice said

'Geez, now we got to agree to help now or else we will look bad, ahh' Wakaba said

'You did good Lucy, we got everyone to cool their jets' The voice said to Lucy 'All right guys, are you ready to do this'

'Thank you' Lucy said tears falling down her cheeks

'Thank you Lucy' Erza whispered to herself, The conversation grew into cheerfulness and team spirit as they talked battle plans

"Right let's do this," Lucy said wiping her tears away

"But Miss Lucy, you are injured to a major extent, you could seriously be putting your life at danger if you attack one of the Lacroma" Virgo said from beside Lucy on the rooftop of her apartment

"I can do this Virgo, I am a lot stronger than I used to be," Lucy said "I have always imagined being a part of Fairy Tail and I enjoyed the time I spent there and now I need to save Magnolia before its to late and try to get Laxus back to normal" Lucy said determined

"Spent? Past tense, Miss Lucy" Virgo said looking at her master

"Yes, I believe so" Lucy said "Now lets go" Lucy looked at Virgo who nodded at the celestial spirit, Lucy pulled out her whip as Virgo readied her magic preparing to launch her towards one of the dangerous Lacroma


	10. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fairy Tail guild save the town of Magnolia. Lucy is hurt. Gajeel makes a grand entrance to save Loke. Laxus' madness for power grows with each passing second.

"I'll take the two-hundred to the north, everybody else can take the rest, we can do this," Erza said,

"We can't afford to miss any of them," Gray said preparing his cold ice magic in his hands "Ice make: Lance",

"Free run blast" Mira chanted in her Satan Soul form,

Elfman transformed into his take over beast form throwing a massive column,

Cana threw her magical cards,

Juvia blasted her water,

Alzack fired a gunshot in orange light,

Reedus fired from a cannon he created,

"Now go forth my swords," Erza said as her swords glowed in golden light launching towards the Lacroma,

Virgo created a launch pad for Lucy and she flew across the sky towards one, she used her whip to crack the glass surrounding it, destroying the barrier

Thousands of lights could be seen across Magnolia, rays of blues, reds, white and yellow flew into the sky, along with two hundred golden lights of swords attacked the Lacrima shattering the glass barrier, the Lacroma blew in a pile a smoke in the sky, golden like snow rained down into the town of Magnolia. The townspeople were oddly confused as they looked upon the unknown glowing substance, but they just shook it off and blamed it on the Fairy Tail guild like they always did, but soon was amazed at the sight of the sparkly explosions in the sky saying that Fairy Tail went all out this year

"We saved the town," Erza said as the Fairy Tail members looked on in amazement before seeing yellow sparks surround each other. Every member of Fairy Tail screamed in pain at the amount of electrical power shocked them, especially Erza who took the most damage. Lucy landed on her feet as the lightning surround her and shocked her furiously before she could hit the ground Virgo caught her in her arms. The whole guild lay on the town floor burnt to a crisp.

~~

Laxus looked behind him to see the magic rune countdown disappear with purple light. He looked back at the Loin Spirit gritting his teeth in fury

"You see Laxus, told you the town would be fine," Loke said before opening his eyes in shock, he brought his hand up to clutch his chest as a slight pain stabbed his heart, he clenched his shirt whispering "Lucy"

"Didn't you say something stupid about the guild needing a change, Laxus. That's actually quite funny, nothing needs to change, to become stronger. Well everybody looks like they are strong enough to beat you, and how do you expect to become the master if you can't get along with the guild and are easily beaten by them anyway" Loke said mockingly

Laxus let out a monstrous growl, as he raged. Lightning surrounding him in a yellow glow as the earth around them shook. Loke was pushed back by a strong wind.

"I'll take Fairy Tail by force if I have to, watch me," Laxus said in absolute rage "It's mine"

"Give up the fight, Laxus. There is no need for this, you can't take over Fairy Tail, we will never let that happen" Loke yelled fighting the strong wind that blew against him

"Oh yeah? You don't know who you're messing with, I'm a lot stronger than any of you ever dreamed, I can take over the guild by force anytime I want" Laxus yelled the lightning surrounding him growing stronger and brighter "And you're not strong enough to stop me, your best bet is to just get out of my way"

"It just sounds like you're looking for a fight, imagine Lucy's heartbreak seeing you like this," Loke said as he jumped into battle "Regulus sword of light" Loke enchanted as he brought his fist down to punch Laxus right in the forehead, but he didn't budge. Laxus looked up at him, his eyes completely yellow in golden lightning, Loke gasp in shock

"Come on, that all you got" Laxus yelled, electrocuting Loke in the chest sending him flying into the Cathedral ceiling "You'll have to do a whole lot better than that, I have more power than you in my little finger"

~~

Lucy woke up to see she was in Virgo's arms in the middle of the town square, she felt fuzzy and sore as she looked into Virgo's blue eyes.

"What happened?" Lucy said weakly

"You're hurt pretty bad Miss Lucy, you destroyed one of Laxus' Lacroma," Virgo said in an emotionless voice

"That's right," Lucy said struggling to stand but with the help of Virgo she was able to stand upright, she began to recall the memories of the battle

"Punishment?" Virgo suggested

"Virgo-" Lucy said grumpily but a flashing light from across town stopped her, it was the cathedral. The fighting hadn't stopped like she expected and by the looks of it, it was getting worse. She had to stop it, she was the only one who could. Laxus listened to her when he wasn't being an ass, but he did listen. She was sure he was going to take down the Lacroma when she told him too, if only Erza didn't knock her unconscious this would have been over by now, but she just had to interfere and look for the battle. They were always just jumping into battles without thinking the income and casualties, people get hurt, things get destroyed, but it doesn't matter, as long as there's a battle for them. Lucy lifted her weight off of Virgo and started to limp forward towards the location of the explosion, but she fell to her knees, Virgo was fortunately there to catch her. Virgo started to help her walk, she knew what Lucy was going to do, she may not agree, but she couldn't deny her master.

~~

"Hahaha, Now who's the strongest in the guild?" Laxus laughed looking at the large crater in the cathedral floor, "Ha, guess you can't answer that now that you have been blown to bits and back in the spirit world"

"Didn't you guys use to be friends," the voice of Gajeel said from above "Now you are laughing at his death, you really have lost it, not that you have or anything. Blondie seems stronger than she looks and I wanna be the one to fight her and I want her spirits intact when I do so"

"Gajeel?" The lion spirit said as Gajeel had a firm hold on his shirt and he was dangling from his hands, he jumped to the cathedral floor

"So another opponent shows up," Laxus said annoyed, Gajeel dropped the injured lion spirit on the ground with a poof "Vanish, disappear. All who stand before me shall be reduced to nothing"

Like from the floor crawled to his hands and knees, he groaned in pain "I'll take on Laxus, you stay back"

"I have a personal grudge to settle with this guy. However, he has the strength of a true monster. He's Makarov's own flesh and blood after all. I know you wanna fight alone, but we are gonna have to defeat him together"

"But I promised to protect Lucy and I failed to do so with Lisanna, I wanna prove to her that I can do anything for her," Loke said standing up to face him

"Take a look, is that the Laxus you used know?" Gajeel said as they looked at Laxus. He had sparks of lightning flash around him, his eyes glowed golden with lightning and he kept mumbling 'Vanish, disappear'. Loke looked on with a scared look, he looked absolutely crazy. "That's an enemy of the guild. For the sake of protecting the guild, we have to stop him here and now. Thanks to the result from the Thunder Palace, everyone is out of strength, including Lucy. What do you think is going to happen if we don't stop him"

"so you're going to protect the guild, huh," Loke said in disbelief

"Of course, who else is going to," Gajeel said with an irony grin

"Well if you're asking me to do this I guess I will lay down my feeling about you torturing Lucy," Loke said glaring at him, remembering the events

"This is a one-time thing so don't worry," Gajeel said still smirking, "Let's go," They said in unison. They charge towards Laxus together, he continued to spark in lightning as he laughed.


	11. Dragons and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke and Gajeel work together and use their most powerful magic. Laxus' secret is revealed and is stepping into dangerous territory with powerful magic. Lucy and Levy arrive and try to save Laxus from his madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loke uses new magic that he doesn't actually have but it suits with his character and the plot. Sorry...

Loke and Gajeel charged at Laxus, hitting him with all their strength. Punching, kicking, all blocked by Laxus and his quick reflexes. Laxus growled as he summoned lightning in his hands he aimed toward Loke and zapped him with his magic, Loke screamed in pain. He flew back into Gajeel who blocked him and held on to him.

"Use your breath," Gajeel said to Loke

"Celestial Lion; Roar" Loke chanted as a bright lion made of fire flew towards Laxus, "Iron dragon; Club" Gajeel chanted with him as the fiery lion surrounded the iron club and made its way towards Laxus. Laxus easily dodged as he flashed in lightning, Gajeel saw this as quickly turned towards him, "Iron dragon sword" Gajeel said as his hand grew into a giant iron sword and he swung towards Laxus who was in midair, who again easily dodged and cast balls of blue and yellow lightning towards them, the lightning crashed around them making thick smoke and sending Gajeel fly backwards, behind Laxus Loke appears

"Light of the stars above; Starlight" Loke chants as he cast his bright light down on Laxus who turns in surprise, Loke hits Laxus who groans and falls down towards the Cathedral floor, Gajeel appears from the smoke in a roar as he casts a spell as well

"Iron Dragon; Lance, demon bomb," Gajeel says as his iron lance shoots green balls of light towards Laxus who gets hit

"Celestial Lion..", "Iron Dragon..." "ROAR" They yell in unison as fire and iron combine and hit Laxus causing an explosion of fire

The place was covered in thick smoke and debris everywhere as they waited for what would happen next. Did they win? Was Laxus defeated?

"Don't tell me that's the best the two of you can do, Gajeel doesn't deserve the title of Dragon Slayer," Laxus said as he appeared out of the thick smoke, lightning crackled around him and his eyes glowed yellow. He was untouched, only a few cuts in his purple shirt.

"What? He's not even injured" Loke said on shock

"But how? I don't get it, I know he's strong and all, but I whipped out tons of dragon slayer magic on him, how is he still standing?" Gajeel asked just as shocked as the lion spirit

"I'll let you guys in on a little secret. I haven't told anyone about this cause I really hate the old man's lectures, but I guess I can trust the two of you" Laxus said grinning. His teeth began to grow sharp, and his muscles began to grow as he got bigger and bigger, lightning still zapping around him. Be began to grow so big he ripped the sleeves on his shirt showing his arms began to transform into dragon scales. He ripped his shirt open showing his abs. Laxus roared as he stomped on the ground, lighting surrounding him in light as his roar got louder

"You got to be kidding me," Loke said gritting his teeth

"No way" Gajeel said in shock

"Lightning dragon..." Laxus roared as a dragon lightning magic circle formed in front of him

"I had no idea Laxus was a dragon slayer," Loke said as he stepped back in shock

"ROAR" Laxus yelled as a yellow and blue lightning beam flashed towards them. As it stuck them in yellow and blue light of destruction. It fit them in large blinding yellow light the filled the cathedral. Once the blinding light disappeared Laxus looked to see the Celestial Lion and Iron Dragon face first on the floor, lightning sparking around them as they groaned

"You're still alive? damn I was sure that would finish you off, why won't you just kick the bucket already" Laxus said in annoyance

"I can't move," Loke said in a groan as he tried to get on his knees

"Me either" Gajeel said agreeing with him

"You two losers, Erza and Mystogan, the old geezer, those weaklings in Fairy Tail and the pathetic people of Magnolia. YOUR TIME IS OVER NOW" Laxus said in rage as his lighting pulsed around him though out the cathedral making it spark in yellow light. Beams of light sprouted from the ground underneath Laxus surrounding him as he clutched his fists in rage.

"Where is all that magic energy coming from?" Gajeel said groaning as he looked up at Laxus

'This is familiar, like one of Master Makarov's spells' Loke thought

"This guy is insane, he is trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgement spell. It will target anyone the caster sees as their enemy" Gajeel said terrified as Laxus roared in rage "We are as good as dead"

Laxus pulled his hands together to create a ball of golden light as he laughed "You're right metal head, I have mastered the fairy law spell"

"That's the same spell that defeated Master Jose! No!" Gajeel said in disbelief

"Laxus, what are you thinking?" Loke yelled as Laxus growled making the golden magic light in his hands grow in power "Don't do this!"

Laxus ignored him as he growled louder making the magic light grow more and more

"Laxus," A soft voice said, "Stop this," the voice of Lucy said with Levy next to her in the doorway. The three guys all looked at Lucy and Levy with shocked

"Lucy?" Loke said "Get out of here"

"You idiots, what are you doing here," Gajeel said annoyed

"Laxus, you got to see the master, he doesn't have much time! Master Makarov, I mean your grandfather, is close to death" Levy said tears in her eyes

"I already know that. I just hope he dies sooner than later" Laxus laughed, but you could she the struggle in his eyes

"Laxus stop this please," Lucy said as tears filled her vision "Stop," Lucy said as she ran towards Laxus

"Stay away from him Lucy" Loke yelled after her as she passed him but is unable to move to grab her

"This will be the dawn of a new era," Laxus said as Lucy ran closer. Lucy took hold of his hand and clutch it with both of hers as tears fell down her cheeks, she looked down to the ground sobbing and pleading

"Stop, stop this please Laxus, I don't want you to become a monster, don't create blood on your hands for me, I love you and I don't want to lose you" Lucy sobbed

Laxus looked down at the crying celestial wizard and felt his heart clench in guilt, he had become this rabid beast that tears people apart, he threatened this whole town and for what, he wasn't protecting Lucy this way, he was justing finding someone to blame and punish yet he became a person to blame. It wasn't all for Lucy, but most of it was, some of it were his built up anger about his father being kicked out of the guild and not being recognised as a single person, he hurt gramps and now he was going to die, all because of him. He might not even be able to say sorry or that he loved him before he would pass away

The golden light around Laxus began to fade away as he fell to his knees, Lucy still clutching to his hand. He held his head in shame as tears began to fall down his cheeks as he softly sobbed

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't heard of this story before, be prepared for one hell of a ride. I've just discovered this site and I'm copying over my story from fanfiction.net and Wattpad for you to enjoy. This story is kinda old so there may be some spelling and grammar mistakes but my editing does get better over time.


End file.
